Consumers frequently store many types of data on electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, portable media players, laptop computers, and personal data assistants. For example, consumers may store photographs, movies, presentations, messages, documents, databases, and spreadsheets on electronic devices. Due to the increasing portability of electronic devices, consumers frequently share data stored on electronic devices with other people. Many electronic devices include display screens that allow a consumer to display the data and allow viewing of the data by other people. However, to facilitate portability, these display screens may be small, which may inhibit viewing by larger groups of people. Further, to facilitate viewing on the display screen, the electronic device may be transferred between viewers, which may be inconvenient.
Electronic devices, such as mobile computing platforms, portable devices, all-in-one desktop devices, laptop computers, handheld computers, touch screen systems, and other electronic devices typically include a base with keys and a cover or lid rotationally coupled to the base. These devices are designed for portability and convenience wherein the lid serves both as protection and as a functional portion of the device. The lid often includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) or plasma display which is functionally connected to the electronic device's data processor and memory to display information. The lid may be pivoted from a closed position in which it is folded against the base for storage or transport and to an open position for operation. In the open position, the lid is pivoted to a position so that the user can effectively see and use the screen. In some cases, using the screen can include enabling the user to effect user input by touching the screen or touchscreen on the lid. The position of the screen will depend on factors such as, the height of the user, position of the user in relation to the device, lighting conditions, and the like.
Personal computing solutions, including but not limited to, laptops, ultrabooks, 2-in-1 detachable laptops, all-in-one computing systems, convertibles, and tablets allow the user to engage with digital content on the fixed display screen; but, these systems limit the user to only interacting with content on the fixed display screen in a particular size and format. Several problems can occur with a fixed screen size and format. These problems can include, but are not limited to: the fixed screen is non-customizable (e.g., in size, angle, and distance); the fixed screen is a non-immersive experience and does not enable information sharing with others; and current projection solutions are limited in their adjustment capabilities and are typically implemented as a separate device that is entirely independent of the personal computing system.